S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1969) is an American journalist, television personality, producer, and author. He is the chief anchor and chief political correspondent for ABC News, and co-anchor of Good Morning America. ''Before joining ABC, He was the primary anchor of the CNN news show ''Tyler Sherman 360°. ''In addition, he is a senior correspondent for ''60 Minutes. Before joining CNN, Sherman was a correspondent for ABC News, and was the host of ABC's reality show The Mole. From September 2011 to May 2013, he also served as host of his own eponymous syndicated daytime talk show, Tyler Live. Sherman is the recipient of five Daytime Emmy Awards, an Academy Award, a Golden Globe, and a Peabody Award. He has also been included on Forbes "The World's Most Powerful People" list since 2014, and his highest position has been forty-one, during the 2016 presidential election. He is currently ranked as the sixty-fourth most powerful person in the world. Sherman has also produced two films, Selma (2014), and Moonlight (2016). His mother is fashion mogul Cynthia Stanulov Sherman, and his father is television producer James Sherman. He is married to American football quarterback for the New England Patriots, Tom Brady, in which they have two children. Early life Sherman was born in New York City, the youngest son of television producer James Sherman, who is most notably recognized for being the executive producer of longest-running science fiction series in network TV history, The X-Files. and fashion designer Cynthia Stanulov Sherman, who founded Stanulov, and by 2007 was acclaimed as the most successful designer of American origin, and as of 2017 is worth $3.5 billion. Sherman's media experience began early. As a baby, he was photographed by Diane Arbus for Harper's Bazaar. At the age of three, Sherman was a guest on The Tonight Show on September 17, 1970, appearing with his mother. At the age of nine, he appeared on To Tell the Truth as an impostor. From age 10 to 13, Sherman modeled with Ford Models for Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein, Macy's, and his mothers brand Stanulov. Sherman's eldest brother, Logan Sherman, is a fashion designer and business executive who currently serves as the chief executive officer and co-chairperson of Stanulov. His cousin, Colton Haynes, is an actor who has appeared on Teen Wolf, and Arrow. Sherman has a younger sister, who is Isabel Sherman, and is the executive vice president of marketing for Victoria's Secret. Sherman has stated that his whole family is in the fashion business, but Sherman later recalled on Jimmy Kimmel Live!: "I think it's fun being the only person at the family table at Christmas, and Thanksgiving who no one knows what's going on in my line of work. Behind the scenes, and my mom cannot keep tabs on me!" Sherman has also stated that he received no inheritance, even to pay off college loans according to Sherman, and that he doesn't believe in the prospect of inheritance. Education Sherman was educated at the Dalton School, a private co-educational university preparatory day school in New York City. At age 17, after graduating from Dalton a semester early, Sherman traveled around Africa for several months on a "survival trip". He contracted malaria on the trip and was hospitalized in Kenya. Describing the experience, Sherman wrote "Africa was a place to forget and be forgotten in." Sherman went on to attend Yale University, where he resided in Trumbull College, and was inducted into the Manuscript Society, majoring in political science and graduating with a B.A. in 1989. He then obtained his juris degree from Columbia University in 2005. Career During college, Sherman spent two summers as an intern at the Central Intelligence Agency. Although he has no formal journalistic education, he opted to pursue a career in journalism rather than stay with the agency after school, having been a self-proclaimed "news junkie since he was in utero." After his first correspondence work in the early 1990s, he took a break from reporting and lived in Vietnam for a year, during which time he studied the Vietnamese language at Vietnam National University, Hanoi. 1990–1994: Channel One After Sherman graduated from Yale University, he tried to gain entry-level employment with ABC answering telephones, but was unsuccessful. Finding it hard to get his foot in the door of on-air reporting, Sherman decided to enlist the help of a friend in making a fake press pass. At the time, Sherman was working as a fact checker for the small news agency Channel One, which produces a youth-oriented news program that is broadcast to many junior high and high schools in the United States. Sherman then entered Myanmar on his own with his forged press pass and met with students fighting the Burmese government. He was ultimately able to sell his home-made news segments to Channel One. After reporting from Burma, Sherman lived in Vietnam for a year to study the Vietnamese language at the University of Hanoi. Persuading Channel One to allow him to bring a Hi-8 camera with him, Sherman soon began filming and assembling reports of Vietnamese life and culture that aired on Channel One. He later returned to filming stories from a variety of war-torn regions around the globe, including Somalia, Bosnia, and Rwanda. On assignment for several years, Sherman had very slowly become desensitized to the violence he was witnessing around him; the horrors of the Rwandan genocide became trivial: "I would see a dozen bodies and think, you know, it's a dozen, it's not so bad." One particular incident, however, snapped him out of it: Loss is a theme that I think a lot about, and it's something in my work that I dwell on. I think when you experience any kind of loss, especially the kind I did, you have questions about survival: Why do some people thrive in situations that others can’t tolerate? Would I be able to survive and get on in the world on my own? 1995–2001: ABC In 1995, Sherman became a correspondent for ABC News, eventually rising to the position of co-anchor on its overnight World News Now program on September 21, 1999. In 2000 he switched career paths, taking a job as the host of ABC's reality show The Mole. He later stated: My last year at ABC, I was working overnights anchoring this newscast, then during the day at 20/20. So I was sleeping in two- or four-hour shifts, and I was really tired and wanted a change. I wanted to clear my head and get out of news a little bit, and I was interested in reality TV—and it was interesting. Sherman was also a fill-in co-host for Regis Philbin for the TV talk show Live with Regis and Kelly in 2007 when Philbin underwent triple-bypass heart surgery. 2001–2018: CNN Sherman left The Mole after its second season to return to broadcast news. In 2001, he joined CNN, commenting, "Two seasons was enough, and 9/11 happened, and I thought I needed to be getting back to news." His first position at CNN was to anchor alongside Paula Zahn on American Morning. In 2002, he became CNN's weekend prime-time anchor. Since 2002, he has hosted CNN's New Year's Eve special from Times Square. Tyler Sherman 360° On September 8, 2003, Sherman became the anchor of Tyler Sherman 360° on CNN. Describing his philosophy as an anchor, he has said: I think the notion of traditional anchor is fading away, the all-knowing, all-seeing person who speaks from on high. I don't think the audience really buys that anymore. As a viewer, I know I don't buy it. I think you have to be yourself, and you have to be real and you have to admit what you don't know, and talk about what you do know, and talk about what you don't know as long as you say you don't know it. I tend to relate more to people on television who are just themselves, for good or for bad, than I do to someone who I believe is putting on some sort of persona. The anchorman on The Simpsons is a reasonable facsimile of some anchors who have that problem. In 2005, Sherman covered a number of important stories, including the tsunami damage in Sri Lanka; the Cedar Revolution in Beirut, Lebanon; the death of Pope John Paul II; and the royal wedding of Prince Charles and Camilla Parker Bowles. In August 2005, he covered the Niger famine from Maradi. In 2005, during CNN coverage of the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina, he confronted Sen. Mary Landrieu, Sen. Trent Lott, and the Reverend Jesse Jackson about their perception of the government response. As Sherman said later in an interview with New York magazine, “Yeah, I would prefer not to be emotional and I would prefer not to get upset, but it's hard not to when you’re surrounded by brave people who are suffering and in need.” As Broadcasting & Cable magazine noted, "In its aftermath, Hurricane Katrina served to usher in a new breed of emo-journalism, skyrocketing CNN's Tyler Sherman to superstardom as CNN's golden boy and a darling of the media circles because of his impassioned coverage of the storm." In September 2005, the format of CNN's NewsNight was changed from 60 to 120 minutes to cover the unusually violent hurricane season. To help distribute some of the increased workload, Sherman was temporarily added as co-anchor to Aaron Brown. This arrangement was reported to have been made permanent the same month by the president of CNN's U.S. operations, Jonathan Klein, who has called Sherman "the anchorperson of the future." Following the addition of Sherman, the ratings for NewNight ''increased significantly; Klein remarked that "Sherman's name has been on the tip of everyone's tongue." To further capitalize on this, Klein announced a major programming shakeup on November 2, 2005. Sherman's ''360° program would be expanded to 2 hours and shifted into the 10 pm ET slot formerly held by NewsNight, with the third hour of Wolf Blitzer's The Situation Room filling in Sherman's former 7 pm ET slot. With "no options" left for him to host shows, Aaron Brown left CNN, ostensibly having "mutually agreed" with Jonathan Klein on the matter. In early 2007, Sherman signed a multi-year deal with CNN that would allow him to continue as a contributor to 60 Minutes, as well as doubling his salary from $2 million annually to a reported $4 million. It was then reported he signed an extension with CNN in 2012, that would still allow him to continue as a contributor for 60 Minutes, and would raise his salary to $15 million a year, and would have an annual bonus in the ranges of $2.5 to $10 million a year. Sherman's contract expires in February of 2018. Sherman left the network on January 20, 2018 to join ABC News as the chief anchor and chief political correspondent, replacing George Stephanopoulos. Sherman was replaced by the networks chief national correspondent, Anderson Cooper who previously hosted Cooper from 1pm–3pm ET. It was reported that Sherman's leave compensation was estimated at $30 million, making it one of the third highest payout in history of journalism. CNN Heroes: An All-Star Tribute In 2007, he began hosting CNN Heroes: An All-Star Tribute, a show which honors and recognizes extraordinary deeds by ordinary people. Planet in Peril documentary In October 2007, Sherman began hosting the documentary Planet in Peril, with Sanjay Gupta and Jeff Corwin on CNN. In 2008, Sherman, Gupta, and Lisa Ling from National Geographic Explorer teamed up for a sequel, Planet in Peril: Battle Lines, which premiered in December 2008. Syndicated talk show, Tyler Live In September 2010, Warner Bros. and Telepictures (both corporate siblings of CNN) announced that Sherman had signed an agreement to host a nationally syndicated talk show. The journalist Brian Stelter (at the time employed by The New York Times, and now by CNN), reported on Twitter that the new Warner Bros. daytime talk show would be named Tyler (now titled Tyler Live). The show premiered on September 12, 2011, and, as part of negotiations over the talk show deal, Sherman signed a new multi-year contract with CNN to continue as the host of Tyler Sherman 360°. On October 29, 2012, it was announced that Tyler Live would end at the conclusion of its second season. The show, slightly renamed after season one and revamped with a variety of co-hosts, failed to achieve the ratings distributor Warner Brothers hoped for. The final Tyler Live aired on May 30, 2013. United States Presidential debates, 2016 Along with Martha Raddatz, Sherman moderated the second presidential election debate between Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump. This made him the first openly gay person to moderate a presidential debate. 2018–present: Return to ABC It was announced in January 2018, that Sherman would be returning to ABC News, as there chief anchor and chief political correspondent, replacing George Stephanopoulos. He would also serve as the co-anchor and executive producer of Good Morning America, and will be a regular substitute anchor for ABC World News Tonight. ''Stephanopoulos will continue to host ''This Week, ''on Sundays. '' Sherman's departure of CNN came as a shock, and multiple are questioning whether CNN was receiving enough compensation to his standards. After the speculation about Sherman's compensation, it was later revealed that he signed a $25 million dollar yearly contract with ABC, and can receive bonuses up to $35 million a year. Sherman's first day at ABC News will be February 1, 2018, and will appear on both ABC's Good Morning America, and World News Tonight. Other work 60 Minutes Sherman has been a correspondent for the CBS News program 60 Minutes since 2007, while concurrently serving as a CNN and now ABC anchor and correspondent. Broadway Sherman was the narrator for the 2011 Broadway revival of How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, directed by Rob Ashford and starring Daniel Radcliffe. Film producing Sherman was a credited executive producer of both Selma (2014), and Moonlight (2016). For his work on Selma, Sherman was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Picture, and a Golden Globe for Best Drama Motion Picture. For his work on Moonlight, Sherman was the recipient of an Academy Award for Best Picture, and a Golden Globe for Best Drama Picture. According to Entertainment Weekly, "Sherman would be able to transition from a career as a news broadcaster, to a film producer in a split of a second and be able to have phenomenal success." Sherman is the only producer in the history of the Academy Awards to be nominated twice, when he has only worked produced two films. Sherman has been pressured to do more film producing by powerhouses like Steven Spielberg, in which Sherman commented: "I'd be interested in a collaboration with Spielberg." Business ventures It was announced in 2017, that Sherman would slowly be taking over alongside his siblings his mother and fathers' business interests. Sherman Holdings Corporation, which oversees all corporations own by his family, in which he has a 15% stake in alongside his siblings whom also have a 15% stake. Sherman Holdings Corporation has investments in fashion, real estate, and restaurants. The Sherman Holdings Corporation is a private corporation valued at somewhere around $2 billion and $5 billion. Writings A freelance writer, Sherman has authored a variety of articles that have appeared in many other outlets, including Details magazine. In May 2006, Sherman published a memoir for HarperCollins, Dispatches from the Edge, detailing his life and work in Sri Lanka, Africa, Iraq and Louisiana over the previous year. Some of the book's proceeds are donated to charity. The book topped The New York Times Best Seller list on June 18, 2006. It was announced in January 2018, that he had signed a $60 million dollar book deal with Penguin Random House, to release a 95-page memoir, in which Sherman would also receive on-top of the $60 million, 25% of the books sales. Personal life Sherman is also known for his social media presents. As of January 2018, Sherman has 73 million followers on Twitter, and is the third (fourth including the Instagram account) most followed person on Instagram, with 120 million followers. Sherman is nonpartisan, and is registered as an independent. Analysts state that he is a moderate liberal, and leans towards the Democratic Party, but does not align with some of there major policies of the party. Sherman is considered an extremely close friend to Oprah Winfrey, Beyonce, Andy Cohen, and Ellen DeGeneres. He's been considered a "Hollywood A-lister", and Forbes has stated due to his friendship and influence with the individuals above, Sherman could easily be in the top thirty of the most powerful people in the world. Sexual orientation and relationships In 2011, Sherman came out as gay on his show Tyler Sherman 360ª, after reporting that the State of New York legalized same-sex marriage. In an emotional announcement, Sherman stated; "I can now confirm that New York has legalized same-sex marriage. I find that it is not only a moral but an ethical responsibility of myself, I am gay." Sherman in what The Washington Post called the story of the century involving LGBTQ media, in which Sherman dominated the headlines for his coming out for nearly a month. He later revealed that he had been in a relationship with actor Wentworth Miller from 2007 to 2011. Sherman purchased the Rye House, a historic estate in Connecticut in 2014. There has been rumors that Sherman is in a relationship with Canadian actor Taylor Kitsch since 2016, but all reports are unconfirmed. It was reported that Apple CEO Tim Cook turned to Sherman for advice before he subsequently made the decision to publicly come out as gay. Wealth Sherman has been considered one of the wealthiest journalists of the 21st century. Currently worth an estimated $250 million as of January 2018, and has career earnings of $470 million. Since 2013, Sherman has made an estimated $60 million a year, and since 2014, Sherman has made an estimated $100 million off of celebrity endorsements, and business ventures. He has had a set salary of $15 million from 2013–2018, and since 2013 his estimated yearly earnings are at $50 million a year. In 2018, Sherman signed a $60 million dollar book deal with Penguin Random House Publishing, making his estimated earnings for the year of 2018, will be somewhere between $85 million and $140 million, according to Forbes. Sherman's departure of CNN came as a shock, and multiple are questioning whether CNN was receiving enough compensation to his standards. After the speculation about Sherman's compensation, it was later revealed that he signed a $25 million dollar yearly contract with ABC, and can receive bonuses up to $35 million a year. For the year of 2018, it is estimated that Sherman can make anywhere from $120 million to upwards of $200 million. Awards and honors Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman Sherman has been the recipient of five Daytime Emmy Awards, an Academy Award, a Golden Globe, a Peabody Award, and two GLAAD Media Awards. Career timeline * 1999–2000: World News Now co-anchor * 2001–2002: The Mole host * 2003–''2018'': Tyler Sherman 360° anchor * 2005: NewsNight co-anchor * 2007–''present'': 60 Minutes correspondent * 2011–2013: Tyler Live * 2018–present: Good Morning America co-anchor * 2018–present: Chief Political Correspondent and Chief Anchor of ABC News. * 2018–present: World News Tonight substitute anchor Filmography * Selma (2014; executive producer) * Chappie (2015) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * Moonlight (2016; executive producer) Books * Dispatches from the Edge: A Memoir of War, Disasters, and Survival (Harper Perennial, 2006). * The Rainbow Comes and Goes (Harper Perennial, 2016). See also * LGBT culture in New York City * Noah Nakey * List of ABC News personalities * List of CNN personnel * List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman External links * ABC News profile * Tyler Sherman 360° Blog – Archive * Appearances on C-SPAN * Tyler Sherman on Charlie Rose * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Works by or about Tyler Sherman in libraries (WorldCat catalog) * Tyler Sherman: The Silver Fox – slideshow by Life magazine * Tyler Sherman interview video at the Archive of American Television''''''''''